war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Evans
About Christian Lee Evans Christian was born in Florence, Italy. He is the second youngest of four children. His parents decided to move to the states when he was 3 years old. They moved a couple times before they finally settled in Tucson, Arizona when he was 5. When he was 11, his older sister and father got into a fight. His concern turned towards his younger sister when the fight became violent. He wanted to protect her but he was still young. The only thing he could think to do was to take her to her room. He put her in the closet and put headphones over her ears. After the fight, it was decided that Caden had to leave. He didn't understand and he didn't care, Christian hated his father for making Caden leave. Caden told Christian on the night she left, that he had to take care of their sisters. Christian promised his sister that he would. Home life became almost unbearable after Caden left. He became distant from his other sisters and he pretty much broke his promise about watching out for them. When he was fourteen, he started to feel not like himself. He had noticed the changes in his older sister Kaitlyn but he thought maybe it was just drugs. He decided not to say anything to anyone not even his girlfriend Jenna. Hoping it would help with the sudden aggression, Christian joined any and every sports team at school to help release it. He found he really enjoyed playing baseball. As the changes kept occurring, he tried to find different ways to help ease them. His favorite thing to eat when he had the need for red meat is bacon cheeseburgers. Shortly after noticing the change, Caden came to get his older sister Kaitlyn, she left a note for Christian as well. She explained everything to him and said he had to stay until Isabella was ready to join the pack. Even though Christian hadn’t seen his older sister in years he still felt the loyalty he always had to her. Now that he understood he was werewolf, Christian researched everything and anything supernatural. Christian also broke up with his girlfriend Jenna because he was afraid he'd end up hurting her. Christian patiently waited for Isabella to show any signs of the changes. It took almost two years before she did, he decided to follow her every night, not only to keep her safe but so she wouldn’t freak if she transformed. One night when she was attacked by a vampire, he saved her. He took her home, explained what was happening to them, and the both of them packed up to go join their siblings and the Bayou Pack. Since coming to the Pack, he is trying to become closer to his sister's again. He loves them but at the same time it's difficult to adjust to who they've all become. He's continuing his schooling online as he does want to go into the medical field. 'Christian's' Abilities/Skills Christian's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he turns into a multicolored wolf. There are hints of light browns, orange, and cream within his fur. It's starts with light brown fur which goes down his back and through his tail. There is a hint of orange fur by the bottom of his ears, and as the fur goes towards his snout, it continually gets lighter. White fur is underneath his eyes and around the black snout. Christian is still learning how to control his changes by himself, as well as from his oldest sister. Usually, anger is the only thing that makes him start to uncontrollably change. Of course on the night of the full moon he must turn. His telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Bayou Pack. He can not read or communicate with anyone else via their mind. 'Christian's' Strengths/Weaknesses Not only is Christian a great athlete, he is also fairly intelligent. He isn't as smart as his sisters but he knows a lot more about the supernatural. He began to learn about it when Caden had told him what they were. He has a few different books that tends to read from to learn, he keeps a journal of all the things he's learned. His siblings have always been a weakness for him. Even though they weren't close growing up, there isn't anything Christian wouldn't do for them. Like all werewolves, silver is a major problem for him. He tries to avoid it as much as possible. The other problem Christian has is if he gets angry or upset, the wolf tends to come on its own. The Relationships Family: Cadence Evans (older sister), Kaitlyn Evans (older sister), and Isabella Evans (younger sister) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No ONe Past Relationships: Jenna Dawson Sexual Encounters: Jenna Dawson Photos of Christian chrisbio3.jpg chrisbio4.jpg chrisbio5.jpg chrisbio6.jpg chrisbio7.jpg chrisbio8.jpg chrisbio9.jpg chrisbio10.jpg chrisbio11.jpg Photos of Christian & Friends ' chriskaitlyn.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans chrisisabella.png|'Isabella Evans'|link=Isabella Evans chrism.png chrisalexis.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper chrisalison.jpg|'Ashley Vega'|link=Ashley Vega chrisana.png|'Anastasia Danvers'|link=Anastasia Danvers chrisavery.jpg|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins chrisevelyn.png|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster chrisjayden.jpg|'Jayden Cameron'|link=Jayden Cameron chrislindsay.png|'Lindsay Mitchell'|link=Lindsay Mitchell chrisolivia.jpg|'Olivia Matthews'|link=Olivia Matthews chrisashley.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega chriscassie.jpg|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin chrisrebekah.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson Hailiechristian.jpg|'Hailie Finn'|link=Hailie Finn '